Here With You
by Kupo-Maniac
Summary: When I look back, it's all I can remember . . .


**A/N: This was written at least a year ago, and I haven't made any major changes to it. It's mainly drabble, as well as plot-concerned. But, nevertheless, I find it sweet. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot lines relating to the game do not belong to me.**

**

* * *

**

It was strange how you could visit one place and all the memories of your life came together sewn into a story. Everything would come to mind, and you could reminisce over all the things that you had done in the past. You could remember perfectly all the details of your greatest adventure, like I could remember mine.

I didn't know why I was feeling so nostalgic. Maybe it was the golden sunset that shone brightly that made my surroundings a nostalgic color. It might have been the luscious surroundings. Whatever the reason, suddenly I was remembering everything. When everything started for me.

When it all started, it was so . . . weird. So many things, everything I went through, were so much different. I didn't know anyone. I didn't recognize anything. There were no links to my world. I had nothing at all. I was in an unfamiliar land with nothing of mine to claim. I came to know that I would never have those things of mine ever again. I felt like I was lost forever in this strange world. It's hard to admit . . . but I was . . . scared.

Then, a heavenly light shone.

As beautiful as the sweetest melody ever heard, and as pure as an angel, she appeared. Her grace, her beauty, everything about her made me suddenly forgets all of those worries and pain. It was like she numbed my pain and then made it all go away instantly. It wasn't as if she had that impact on me immediately, but from the moment I first saw Yuna, something about her made everything all right. Like all my worries were swept away. It might have been her innocent face, or her gentle smile, or even her graceful poise. I think it was mainly Yuna herself. She was just one of those people who always smiled and was always high in spirit. She also had the same impression on other people as well. Everywhere she went, people would be happy. That alone helped me, and everyone else, through nearly everything.

Of course there were some things about Yuna I didn't understand: her mystery, her past, and many other things.

Despite those things, though, I knew I was lucky to have her in my life. I couldn't imagine being here without her.

"Thinking about something . . .?"

I turned my head towards the melodic voice and smiled lightly.

"Yeah . . . just thinking."

Yuna smiled and made her way towards me. I felt her arms encircle around my neck and her warm lips press against my cheek. She giggled softly and teasingly asked, "And just what are you thinking about?" Her hair started to brush lightly against my neck, tickling it. I was enjoying it.

"Things . . ." I said with emphasis. I could tell Yuna was dissatisfied with my response because her smile disappeared. I could feel her arms slip away from me. I turned to look at her, thinking she was about to walk away. I desperately did not want that. Instead, she sat down beside me, looked into the sunset and sighed softly. I did along with her.

"You remember the sunset like this? The one in Mi'hen?" she asked. I smiled softly and grasped her hand in mine.

"It was beautiful," I commented.

_ A lot like you_, I wanted to say.

That sunset brought back memories. What Yuna and I, and of course all the others, did together, all the trials, the laughs, the adventure, and the smiles.

Smiles.

I never understood why. I never understood why Yuna could keep smiling throughout our journey. She knew everything that was going to happen. At first, I thought she would think about everything she would do afterwards, after she defeated Sin. Soon, though, I figured out the truth, that painful truth. I turned to Yuna and opened my mouth to speak.

"Yuna . . ."

She looked at me with peaceful eyes, a smile plastered on her sweet face. The golden sunshine caused her hair to gleam. It looked so beautiful.

"I don't understand . . . how could you?"

"How could I what?"

I looked towards the ground, afraid of the expression on Yuna's face, for some reason.

"How could you keep on smiling? You knew what was going to happen to you. You knew you were going to . . . die. How could you do it? How come you continued your pilgrimage?" I knew I never could have.

Yuna was hesitant at first. She turned towards the sunset, her arms supporting her as she leaned back and sighed.

"Don't you remember the reason? I told you once."

She had, and now that she had brought it up, I remembered it clearly.

_ "It's kind of embarrassing to say this myself, but . . . summoners are kind of kind of like Spira's ray of light."_

That was it. She was like a ray of hope to the people of Spira. Yuna was one of the summoners who would try their best to defeat Sin. She was one of the people who were willing to give her life to protect all of those people important to her. That was her motivation that kept her going. That made me realize that she really did care about the people of Spira. I think that's what made her so strong.

"You know what, Yuna?" I asked. Yuna looked at me questioningly. I grinned at her and plainly said, "You're really special."

Yuna looked astounded that I would even say such a thing. I was afraid that I had scared her and made an attempt to apologize. Before I could, she swiftly rolled over on top of me, causing me to grimace in pain. I was about to protest, but Yuna looked so gorgeous with her hair glowing in the bright light and her eyes gleaming at mine. I hushed up and let her say what she had to say.

"You're pretty special, too. You know that?"

I smiled at her and slipped my hands around her waist. Her body hugged against mine, and she slipped her arms around my neck. Right then, at that moment, everything was wonderful.

Soon, Yuna and I loosened our grips on each other, and we both lay back on the grass, sighing in content.

"Tidus . . . I want you to know something important."

I looked towards her and raised my brow. She didn't look back at me, however.

"I could never have finished my pilgrimage without you. All you did for me . . . I'm so thankful for it. You helped me through so many things. I know now that I could never have made it without your help. Thank you so much."

Her eyes were streaming with tears. Happy tears or sad, I was quick to raise my hand and stroke them off her face. As soon as I was done, Yuna grabbed my hand, and placed it against her cheek. I fondled with the ends of her hair. She started giggling softly. I loved that giggle. I cupped her face in my hands, and tilted her face to look at mine.

"Yuna . . . I did those things back then, and I would do them for you now. I will always be here to help you whenever you need me. I will never leave you. I love you too much for that."

Yuna was crying again, but this time I did nothing to stop the tears. She clasped her hands together and blushed a light shade of pink.

"T-Tidus . . ." she choked. She threw herself on me and kissed me passionately, causing me to blush as she did, maybe even a deeper shade. I was eager to kiss her back. Once we were through, Yuna and I looked at each other.

"Y-you want to go back to the village now? I th-think the sun is almost s-set," I managed to stutter out. Yuna smiled warmly, and nodded to my suggestion. We both stood up, and made our way towards the village. Before we made if far, though, I raised my brow deviously and, without warning, grabbed Yuna and carried her bridal style in my arms.

Yuna was surprised at my movements. I could tell; she was clutching furiously at my shirt.

"Wh-what are you-?" Yuna gasped out. I grinned and asked her, "So, you want me to let you go and let you walk all the way back to the village?"

Yuna stared at me for a moment, and then simply replied, "No, this is fine."

I laughed and continued on walking. Yuna and I held each other close, and we went back home together ready to face anything. I knew that I would always be able to do anything with her. This place, with Yuna and everyone else I cared about, was my home. I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**A/N: Now that I look back, this is kind of cheesy . . . oh well. Drop and review and don't be afraid to say how you felt with this fic! ^_^**


End file.
